


Trouble Lurking - Lauernder Ärger

by Bythia



Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [10]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Folge 172 - Der Eisenmann (Buch), M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia
Summary: 25. Trouble Lurking - Lauernder ÄrgerWährend Drago und Justus ihr Wettschwimmen zu Mora Island machen, versucht Bob von Peter zu erfahren, warum das Verhältnis zwischen ihm und Justus in den letzten Wochen so angespannt ist.
Relationships: Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/Jupiter Jones | Justus Jonas
Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753423
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Trouble Lurking - Lauernder Ärger

**Author's Note:**

> **!!!Spoiler!!!** Der Eisenmann  
> Justus lässt sich von Peter dazu provozieren, auf eine bis vor kurzem gesperrte Insel zu schwimmen, die ein paar hundert Meter von dem Strand entfernt im Meer liegt, an dem sie den Tag verbracht haben. Unvermittelt aufziehender Nebel macht es Justus beinahe unmöglich die Insel tatsächlich zu erreichen und schneidet ihm den Rückweg ab. Als Bob und Peter ihm mit Hilfe eines Anglers zu Hilfe kommen, treffen sie auf der Insel auf einen ungewöhnlichen Künstler Namens Drago. Dieser beauftragt sie, dem Einbruch in seiner Wohnung zu untersuchen und während sie diesem Auftrag folgen, finden sie heraus, dass bei fast allen Kunden von Drago ebenfalls eingebrochen wurde und die Polizei der Künster selbst verdächtigt. Unsicher wem sie glauben sollen, ermitteln die drei Detektive weiter und enttarnen schließlich mehr als nur einen Einbrecher.  
>  **!!!Spoiler!!!**
> 
> In einem Urlaub mit meiner Oma, habe ich das Buch zum Fall "Der Eisenmann" gelesen, während wir die Sonne auf dem Deck unseres Kreuffahrtschiffes genossen haben. Bob erwähnt da ziemlich am Anfang Spannungen zwischen Peter und Justus und das hat viele kleine Rädchen in meinem Kopf zum Rattern gebracht.  
> Ich habe ja schon seit einer kleinen Weile darüber nachgedacht, dass ich eigentlich mal, nur um es auszuprobieren, eine Justus/Peter Geschichte schreiben müsste. Und das hier gab eine ziemlich gute Vorlage dafür. Und so habe ich die zweite Hälfte des sonnigen Nachmittag fleißig geschrieben.
> 
> Die Geschichte setzt genau da an, wo das Buch endet.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Weder die Charaktere noch irgendetwas aus dieser Welt gehört mir. Ich habe mir all das nur augeliehen, um ein wenig damit zu spielen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten, für die ich sie ausgeliehen habe. Aber die Worte sind meine, also kopiert sie bitte nicht, um sie als eure auszugeben.
> 
> Viel Spaß  
> Bythia

Als Peter mit seinem Eis zurück kam, hatten Justus und Drago gerade die Hälfte der Strecke zurück gelegt und Bob beobachtete durch das Fernglas, wie Justus langsam aber sicher immer mehr Abstand zwischen sie brachte. Peter setze sich wortlos neben ihn und hielt Bob ein Eis hin.

„Danke“, sagte der dritte Detektiv ohne de Blick vom Geschehen im Wasser abzuwenden. „Sagst du mir jetzt endlich, was zwischen dir und Justus los ist?“

„Keine Ahnung, was du meinst“, murmelte Peter. „Wer liegt vorn?“

„Lenk nicht schon wieder ab!“, verlangte Bob. Er ließ das Fernglas sinken und starrte Peter misstrauisch an. „Seit Wochen bekommt ihr euch ständig in die Haare. Es ist nicht normal, dass Justus sich so einfach zu so einer leichtsinnigen Aktion verleiten lässt, wie einfach so nach Mora Island rüber zu schwimmen. Und normalerweise lässt er sich von uns beiden am aller wenigstens zu so etwas provozieren. Noch dazu von etwas, dass du so deutlich nicht ernst gemeint hast!“

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Woher soll ich wissen, was in Justus Kopf vor sich geht?“

„Du bist nicht viel besser. Du reagierst auf Justus Sticheleien genauso übertrieben!“, entgegnete Bob. „Der Fall Eisenmann hat euch beide abgelenkt, aber die letzte Woche dachte ich ein paar Mal, gleich schlagt ihr euch die Köpfe ein!“

Peter schwieg, aber der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht zeigte deutlich, dass er sehr genau wusste, woher die Spannung zwischen ihm und Justus kamen. Er schien sich nur nicht sicher, ob er mit Bob darüber reden konnte.

Bob hob das Fernglas und suchte in den Wellen nach den Köpfen von Justus und Drago. Letzterer schien entweder sich selbst über- oder Justus entschieden unterschätzt zu haben, denn er war mittlerweile ein gutes Stück zurück geblieben. „Drago hat keine Chance. Den hättest du vermutlich auch mit deiner verletzen Schulter geschlagen. - Wie geht’s der Schulter überhaupt?“

„Besser“, antwortete Peter nachdenklich. „Noch ein paar Tage, dann ist es vergessen.“

„Glaub bloß nicht, dass ich das Thema zwischen Justus und dir einfach ruhen lasse“, stellte Bob ruhig fest. „Einen von euch beiden bekomme ich schon zum Reden. So wie es jetzt ist, geht es auf jeden Fall nicht weiter.“

Peter kaute unbehaglich auf seiner Unterlippe.

„Justus ist gleich drüben“, informierte Bob ihn.

„Er ist schneller, als beim letzten Mal“, stellte Peter anerkennend fest.

Bob grinste. „Er hat ja auch ein Königreich zu gewinnen.“

Peter lachte. „Davon hat er ja viel. - Aber für den letzten Teil vom Eisenmann müssen wir uns in der Zentrale einen guten Platz suchen. Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, dass Drago ihn uns geschenkt hat.“

„Vielleicht rauft ihr euch ja wieder zusammen, wenn ich dir und Justus diese Entscheidung überlasse“, murmelte Bob.

Peter schluckte schwer. „So einfach ist das nicht.“

Bob wartete einen Moment, bis er beobachten konnte, wie Justus am anderen Ufer an Land kletterte, bevor er das Fernglas sinken ließ und Peter forschend ansah. „Vielleicht könnte ich helfen, wenn ich wüsste, was da zwischen euch beiden los ist.“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Da ist nichts zu helfen.“

Bob seufzte schwer. „Willst du behaupten, diese seltsame Stimmung zwischen euch würde jetzt für den Rest unseres Lebens so bleiben?“

Peter seufzte und schwieg und Bob ließ ihm seine Zeit, während er beobachtete, wie wenig Minuten später auch Drago die Insel erreichte. Er selbst hätte es niemals bis nach drüben geschafft und ganz sicher nicht mehr zurück. Aber er war auch kein halb so guter Schwimmer wie Justus und hatte bei weitem nicht so viel Kondition wie Peter, auch wenn er sicher nicht unsportlich war. „Jetzt ist Drago auch da. Sieht so aus als würden sie erst Mal eine etwas längere Pause machen, ehe sie zurück kommen“, informierte er seinen Freund.

Peter hüllte sich noch immer in Schweigen, deshalb ging Bob dazu über andere Schwimmer dabei zu beobachten, wie sie in Richtung der Insel schwammen, aber jeder von ihnen gab bald auf, weit davon entfernt Mora Island tatsächlich zu erreichen.

„Ich habe Justus geküsst“, platzte es schließlich aus Peter heraus.

„Was?“ Bob musste seine Überraschung nicht einmal spielen, weil er bereits gar nicht mehr mit einer Antwort gerechnet hatte. Es war zwei Tage her, dass er Justus zum Reden gebracht hatte, bei dem es dieses eine Mal erstaunlicherweise einfacher gewesen war, Antworten zu bekommen. „Wann? Wieso?“

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, was mich da geritten hatte. Das war, als wir für diesen Mathe-Test gelernt haben, vor nicht ganz vier Wochen, erinnerst du dich? Du warst früher gegangen, weil du noch dieses Date mit Jelena hattest…“

„Ich habe keine Dates mit Jelena“, murmelte Bob kopfschüttelnd.

Peter grinste. „Klar, du triffst dich einfach nur so ständig mit ihr!“

„Das ist nur gerade nicht das Thema! Ich würde gern wissen, wie du dazu kommst, einfach so Justus zu küssen!“, erinnerte Bob.

„Keine Ahnung, das ist einfach so passiert!“, erwiderte Peter aufgebracht. „Ich habe mich schon zig mal dafür verflucht, glaub mir! Ich … Ich hatte Just das Buch weg genommen, weil ich wirklich keine Lust mehr hatte noch weiter zu lernen. Just hat versucht es sich wieder zu holen und irgendwie … Keine Ahnung, ich habe ihn halt plötzlich geküsst.“

Bob seufzte. Auch das deckte sich einigermaßen mit dem, was Justus ihm erzählt hatte. Und Justus war im ersten Moment alles andere als unglücklich darüber gewesen.

„Und dann?“, fragte Bob, obwohl er die Antwort bereits kannte und Peter am liebsten längst seine Meinung dazu gesagt hatte. Er wollte nur nicht für einen seiner Freunde Partei ergreifen im Moment. Das würde niemandem helfen.

„Wir haben uns einen Moment verlegen an geschwiegen, dann hatte Kelly angerufen und ich habe die Gelegenheit genutzt zu gehen“, gestand Peter.

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Und ihr habt seit dem nicht miteinander darüber gesprochen?“

„Justus hat nichts dazu gesagt, also habe ich mich dem angeschlossen. Ich dachte, wir würden es einfach vergessen“, stellte Peter fest.

„Aber statt es zu vergessen, seid ihr einfach nur furchtbar gereizt zu einander“, entgegnete Bob. „Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht, Pete?“

„Gar nichts“, gestand er kleinlaut ein.

„Hast du mit Kelly darüber gesprochen?“, wollte Bob wissen.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum sollte ich mit Kelly darüber reden?“

„Weil sie deine Freundin ist und du schon allein deswegen niemand anderen küssen solltest!“, warf Bob ihm vor.

„Sie muss wirklich nichts davon wissen“, murmelte Peter. „Sie ist so schon eifersüchtig genug, auch euch gegenüber. Da kann ich ihr doch nicht sagen, dass ich Just geküsst habe.“

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist ein Feigling!“, zischte er. „Aber das ist ja nicht neues! Ich hatte nur nicht gedacht, dass du ausgerechnet mit Justus solche Spielchen spielen würdest. Als wäre er nach dem Fiasko mit Brittany nicht schon unsicher genug!“

„Spielchen?“, fragte Peter verwirrt.

Bob seufzte und erinnerte sich selbst daran, dass Peter nicht das wusste, was er wusste. „Hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht, dass Justus geglaubt haben könnte, du könntest diesen Kuss ernst meinen? Zumindest für den kurzen Moment bevor Kelly angerufen hat und du abgehauen bist?“

Peter sah ihn entgeistert an. „Das ist absurd, Bob! Warum sollte Justus…“

„Weil er es sich wünscht, vielleicht?“, unterbrach Bob ihn ungeduldig. „Ehrlich, wenn du versuchen würdest mich zu küssen, dann würde es weder zu einem Kuss noch zu unbehaglichem Schweigen danach kommen! Du bist mein bester Freund, aber ich würde niemals zulassen, dass du mich küsst. Und das gleich gilt, wenn Justus so etwas bei mir versuchen würde!“

„Keine Sorge, da besteht ganz sicher keine Gefahr!“, murmelte Peter kopfschüttelnd.

Bob hob die Augenbrauen. „Das hättest du vor vier Wochen sicherlich auch noch über Justus gesagt!“

Peter schwieg und wich seinem Blick aus.

Bob schmunzelnde wissend. „Oder vielleicht auch nicht“, fügte er hinzu. Vielleicht gab es ja doch Hoffnung für Justus. „Kam dieser Kuss vielleicht doch nicht einfach so aus heiterem Himmel?“

Peter zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern. „Vielleicht“, murmelte er so leise, dass Bob ihn kaum verstand. „Denkst du wirklich, Just könnte für mich…“

Bob seufzte, als Peter seinen Satz nicht beendete. Er hatte niemals erwartet, dass er mal irgendwann den Vermittler zwischen seinen beiden Freunden spielen musste, weil sie sich ineinander verliebt hatten. Von Peter hatte er bisher nicht einmal gewusst, dass er überhaupt Interesse an anderen Jungen hatte.

„Ich denke es nicht, ich weiß es“, stellte Bob fest. „Weil Justus mit mir darüber gesprochen hat.“

„Wirklich?“, fragte Peter und klang dabei irgendwie hoffnungsvoll.

Bob schüttelte zweifelnd den Kopf. „Eigentlich sollte ich dir das gar nicht erzählen. Aber Justus wird niemals den Mund aufmachen und du wohl genauso wenig!“

Und falls doch, würde Peter wohl eher erst einmal mehr Schaden anrichten, als wirklich etwas produktives zu sagen, weil er erst redete und dann dachte. Und so angeschlagen, wie Justus Selbstbewusstsein in diesem einen Punkt war, wollte Bob das nicht riskieren.

„Ihr müsst miteinander reden! Aber vorher solltest du dir darüber klar werden, was du willst!“

Peter begann wieder nervös auf seiner Unterlippe zu kauen. „Mit Justus über Gefühle zu reden ist nicht unbedingt so einfach.“

„Habe ich auch nicht behauptet!“, erwiderte Bob. „Aber du solltest daran denken, dass Justus bei diesem Thema absolut gar kein Selbstbewusstsein besitzt. Du hast ihn ziemlich vor den Kopf gestoßen, als du einfach zu Kelly gegangen bist, ohne auch nur zu versuchen, irgendetwas zu erklären!“

„Ich bin nicht … Moment, Justus hat mit dir darüber gesprochen? Du wusstest, was passiert war, bevor ich es dir gesagt habe!“, rief Peter aufgebracht.

Bob hob die Schultern. „Ich will für keinen von euch beiden Partei ergreifen, obwohl ich ziemlich kurz davor stand, dir den Kopf abzureißen, nachdem ich vorgestern mit Justus gesprochen hatte.“ Er sah seinen Freund aufmerksam an. „Was bist du nicht?“

Peter zögerte einen Moment, bevor er antwortete. „Ich bin nicht zu Kelly gegangen. Sie hat angerufen, ja. Aber nur um unseren Kinoabend am nächsten Tag abzusagen. Ich hatte nur einfach keine Ahnung, wie ich Justus Fragen begegnen sollte.“

„Ändert nichts daran, dass Justus denkt, du seist zu Kelly gegangen. Das ist ein ziemliches Chaos, was du da geschaffen hast!“, stellte Bob fest. „Justus ist offensichtlich deutlich mehr für dich, als ein Freund. Das sollte dir in Bezug auf deine Beziehung mit Kelly einiges zu denken geben!“

Peter nickte. „Ich habe Kelly in den letzten sechs oder sieben Wochen außerhalb der Schule vielleicht drei Mal gesehen“, gestand er. „Einem von uns ist irgendwie immer etwas dazwischen gekommen.“

„Und das hat dir nicht zu denken gegeben?“, wollte Bob wissen.

„Doch, natürlich. Aber … Ich habe mehr über Justus als über Kelly nachgedacht“, stellte Peter verlegen fest. „Und dann kam ja auch noch der Fall dazwischen.“

„Der Fall und deine Schwärmerei für Cecile Jezero“, fügte Bob hinzu.

Peter lachte. „Als hättest du nicht auch schon Mal für einen Filmstar geschwärmt. Nur dass sich dir dann nicht die Möglichkeit geboten hat, den dann auch wirklich zu treffen. Aber das hat doch nichts mit Kelly oder Justus zu tun.“

„Jah“, antwortete Bob lang gezogen. „Und ich hatte in diesem Fall auch nie einen Freund, der in mich verliebt ist und dem meine so offensichtliche Schwärmerei alles andere als gefallen hat!“

„Justus war eifersüchtig auf Cecile?“, fragte Peter verdattert.

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Eifersüchtig ist nicht das richtige Wort. Hoffnungslos und vom Liebeskummer geplagt, würde ich es eher nennen. Nicht, dass er irgendetwas davon gezeigt hat. Er weiß viel zu gut, wie er seine Gefühle unter Verschluss hält. Ich habe es nur gemerkt, weil er vorgestern, als wir über dich gesprochen habe, ein wirklich spitzes Kommentar dazu abgelassen hat.“

„Und was soll ich jetzt tun?“, fragte Peter verzweifelt.

Bob warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. „Das sollte dir ja wohl klar sein. Du musst mit Justus und mit Kelly reden. Ich habe nur keine Ahnung, welche Reihenfolge die bessere wäre. Das kommt wohl auch darauf an, was du eigentlich tun willst.“ Er sah zurück zum Wasser, wo Drago sich erschöpft im seichten Wasser auf die Knie sinken ließ und Justus lautstark über ihn lachte, obwohl er selbst deutlich außer Atem war. „Dein frisch gekrönter König kommt da auf alle Fälle gerade aus dem Wasser gestapft.“

Peter blieb, offenbar unschlüssig, erst einmal neben Bob sitzen. Aber als Justus auf halbem Weg vom Wasser zu ihrem Platz am Strand war, sprang Peter auf und lief zu ihm. Bob beobachtete aufmerksam, wie Justus erst die Stirn runzelte und dann nickte, bevor er sich umwandte und mit Peter langsam den Strand herunter lief. Bob konnte an Peters Körperhaltung deutlich seine Nervosität erkennen und Justus schien angespannt zu sein, aber so genau konnte man das bei ihm aus seiner Körperhaltung ja nie wirklich sagen.

Es vergingen mehrere Minuten, in denen Bob seine Freunde beobachtete. Aber dann schaffte es der vollkommen erschöpfte Drago auch endlich zu ihren Handtüchern und ließ sich stöhnend auf seines fallen.

„Sie haben die Strecke und Justus wohl ziemlich unterschätzt, was?“, fragte Bob lachend.

„Allerdings“, stimmte Drago ihm zu. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Justus ein so guter Schwimmer ist.“

„Er ist auch mächtig stolz darauf“, stellte Bob fest. „In allen anderen Sportarten kann man mit Justus dafür nichts anfangen.“

Drago setzte sich auf und sah sich um, bis er Peter und Justus entdeckte. „Was ist denn los? Ärger im Königreich?“

Bob seufzte. „Ich hoffe, dass klären sie gerade“, gestand er.

„Worum geht’s denn?“, fragte Drago neugierig.

Aber Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Das geht nur die beiden was an, sorry. Haben Sie schon ein neues Projekt im Auge?“

Drago lachte. „Da sind immer Geschichten in meinem Kopf. Manchmal erscheinen sie mir realer, als diese Welt.“ Bob nickte. Das hatten sie von Anfang an deutlich zu spüren bekommen. „Wenn die nächste Geschichte erzählt werden will, dann meldet sie sich schon.“

Bob lächelte ihm zu. „Ich denke, ich werde Ihre Werke im Auge behalten!“

„Ich freue mich immer über neue Kunden. Und noch dazu solch kluge Köpfe!“, stellte Drago fest. Er starrte eine Weile gedankenverloren in den Sand, bis Justus begann in ihre Richtung zu laufen. Peter blieb, mit dem Handy am Ohr, wo er war. „Es ist wohl an der Zeit, meinen Wetteinsatz einzulösen. Möchtest du auch ein Eis?“

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Peter hatte mir schon eins mitgebracht. Und ich dachte, der Gewinner bekommt ein Königreich?“

Drago grinste und tippte sich an den Kopf. „Das muss sich jeder hier drin selbst erschaffen!“ Damit stand er auf und verschwand in Richtung des Kiosk.

Bob sah ihm einen Moment schmunzelnd nach, bevor sich sein Blick auf Justus heftete. Als er das leichte Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seines Freund sah, fiel ihm ein riesen Stein vom Herzen. „Alles klar?“, wollte er neugierig wissen, als Justus sich neben ihn setzte.

Der erste Detektiv sah zu Peter. „Ich denke, das könnte es bald sein. Wir werden sehen.“

„Mit wem telefoniert Peter?“, fragte Bob.

„Er hat noch ein paar Dinge mit Kelly zu klären“, antwortete Justus. „Und ich habe ihm gesagt, dass es besser ist, wenn er das persönlich macht, statt am Telefon.“

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Peter kann manchmal wirklich auf dem Schlauch stehen!“

Justus lächelte versonnen. „Ja. - Und ich fürchte, er weiß im Moment nicht wirklich, was er will.“

Bob grinste. „Dann musst du dafür sorgen, dass er es heraus findet und dass das Ganze zu deinen Gunsten ausfällt. Ich habe da absolutes Vertrauen in dich!“

Justus sah ihn dankbar an. „Ich hoffe, das ist gerechtfertigt.“


End file.
